Jennifer Rowe
)}} Jennifer June Rowe is an Australian author best known for creating the world of Deltora and writing about it in her fantasy series ''Deltora Quest'', The Three Doors, ''Rowan of Rin'', ''Star of Deltora'' and their relating books. She writes her children books under the pseudonoms Emily Rodda and Mary-Anne Dickinson and has also written Rondo ''and ''Fairy Realm. Biography Jennifer Rowe was born and raised in Sydney, Australia with her two younger brothers. She gained her Master of Arts in English Literature at the University of Sydney in 1973 when she was 25. Her first job was assistant editor at Paul Hamlyn publishing. Later on she worked at Angus and Robertson Publishers where she remained there for 14 years. Between the years 1984 and 1992, Rowe continued with her publishing career. She was also, at the time, editing for Australian Women's Weekly. While all this way going on, she wrote novels in her spare time. In 1994, Jennifer became a full-time writer and in 1995, she won the Dromkeen Medal, for advancing children's literature in Australia. Her first fantasy books for older children were the Rowan of Rin series series. She would go on to write the first series of Deltora Quest once the series was complete, which became the books she is most well known for to this day. Influences According to Rowe, some of her favourite authors are the Bronte sisters, Charles Dickens, Margaret Atwood, Kate Atkinson, Tim Winton. Roald Dahl, Ruth Park, Margaret Mahy. Some of Rowe's favourite books and stories include The Robber Bride by Margaret Atwood, Possession by AS Byatt, Bleak House by Charles Dickens, Emma by Jane Austen, Three men in a boat by Jerome K Jerome and Cloudstreet by Tim Winton. Her favourite children's story is The Wind in the Willows by Kenneth Grahame. As a child she often read the books of Enid Blyton. Rowe has said in several interviews that she adores anything written by Margaret Atwood for her wit and ability to find magic anywhere. Although she has said that Emma is her favourite of Jane Austen's books, she has a habit of coming back to Sense and Sensibility, describing it as elegant and with the ability to always calm her, comparing it to the effect Mozart's music have on many people. Rowe has said that her favourite films are Bagdad Café and Fargo. Awards *1985 – Children's Book Council of Australia (CBCA): Junior Book of the Year – Something Special *1987 – CBCA: Junior Book of the Year – Pigs Might Fly *1989 – CBCA: Book of the Year for Younger Readers – The Best-kept Secret *1991 – CBCA: Book of the Year for Younger Readers – Finders Keepers *1994 – CBCA: Book of the Year for Younger Readers –'' Rowan of Rin'' *1995 – The Dromkeen Medal[7] *1997 – CBCA: Honour Book for Younger Readers –'' Rowan and the Keeper of the Crystal'' *1999 – Dymock's Children's Choice Awards: Favourite Australian Younger Reader Book – Rowan of Rin Series *2000 – COOL Awards Fiction for Younger Readers Award for Bob The Builder and the Elves *2003 – YABBA award (VIC children's choice) –'' Deltora Quest 2'' *2002 – KOALA award (NSW children's choice) – Deltora Quest Series *2002 – Aurealis Awards: Peter McNamara Convenors' Award –'' Deltora Quest series'' *2002 – WA Young Reader's Book Awards: Most Popular Book – Deltora Quest – The Forests of Silence *2003 – COOL Awards Fiction for Younger Readers Award for the Deltora Quest 2 series *2004 – COOL Awards Fiction for Younger Readers Award for the Deltora Quest 3 series *2008 – Aurealis Awards Best Children's Novel for The Wizard of Rondo * 2013 – CBCA KOALA award for The Golden Door Bibliography Books set in the world of Deltora Deltora Quest * The Forests of Silence * The Lake of Tears * City of the Rats * The Shifting Sands * Dread Mountain * The Maze of the Beast * The Valley of the Lost * Return to Del Deltora Quest 2/''Deltora Shadowlands'' * Cavern of The Fear * The Isle of Illusion * The Shadowlands Deltora Quest 3/''Dragons of Deltora'' * Dragon's Nest * Shadowgate * Isle of the Dead * The Sister of the South Supplementary Deltora Quest books * Tales of Deltora * 2013 edition of Tales of Deltora, with new tales of the relationship between Deltora and Dorne * Secrets of Deltora * The Deltora Book of Monsters * The Authorised Ultimate Deltora Quiz Book * How to Draw Deltora Monsters * How to Draw Deltora Dragons * Deltora Quest Journal * The Land of Dragons (contains the new tales of Dorne also included in the 2013 edition of Tales of Deltora) The Three Doors * The Golden Door * The Silver Door * The Third Door Star of Deltora * ''Shadows of the Master'' * ''Two Moons'' * ''The Towers of Illica'' * ''The Hungry Isle'' ''Rowan of Rin'' * Rowan of Rin * Rowan and the Travellers * Rowan and the Keeper of the Crystal * Rowan and the Zebak * Rowan of the Bukshah Books not set in the world of Deltora Rondo * The Key to Rondo * The Wizard of Rondo * The Battle for Rondo The Fairy Realm * The Charm Braclet * The Flower Fairies * The Third Wish * The Last Fairy-Apple Tree * The Magic Key * The Unicorn * The Star Cloak * The Water Sprites * The Peskie Spell * The Rainbow Wand Raven Hill Mysteries * The Ghost of Raven Hill * The Socerer's Apprentice * The Disappearing TV Star * Cry of the Cat * Beware the Gingerbread House * Green for Danger * Breaking Point * The Secret of Banyan Bay * The Bad Dog Mystery * Poison Pen * The Missing Millionaire * Crime in the Picture * Nowhere to Run * Dangerous Games * Haunted House * The Case of Crazy Claude * Fear in Fashion * Danger in Rhyme * Cry Wolf * Photo Finish * Stage Fright * Saint Elmo's Fire * Dirty Tricks * Hot Pursuit * Hit or Miss * Deep Freeze * The Secret Enemy * Dead End Squeak Street * Old Bun and the Burglar * One-Shoe's Wishes * Fee-Fee's Holiday * Pink-Paw's Painting * Lucky Clive * Quck-Sticks' Magic * Kevin to the Rescue * Tails and the Twin Spell * Addy and the Pirates * Ben and the Post-Mouse Single books * Something Special * Pigs Might Fly * The Best-Kept Secret * Crumbs * The Juliae Tapes * Dog Tales * Finders Keepers * The Timekeeper * The Shop at Hooper's Bend * His Name Was Walter Picture books * Power and Glory * Yay! * Game Plan * Where Do You Hide Two Elephants? * Squeak Street * The Long Way Home Young readers * Green Fingers * Fuzz the Famous Fly * Bob the Builder and the Elves * Gobbleguts Trivia * City of the Rats is Jennifer Rowe's favourite book in the ''Deltora Quest'' series, because she was particularly proud of the plot that she came up with for it.[https://vimeo.com/43078339 Video: Emily Rodda talks about the writing process, her inspiration and her latest book (The Golden Door)] * Her pen name "Emily Rodda" was the name of her grandmother.Article: Emily Rodda discusses her fascination with riddles and writing External links *Official website *Jennifer Rowe at the Internet Movie Database *Emily Rodda at the Internet Movie Database *Jennifer Rowe at AustLit: The Australian Literature Resource References Category:Real people Category:Authors and illustrators Category:Articles in need of citations